How Could This Happen To Me
by puffin
Summary: This is my first cross-over but not your normal cross-over. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.


How Could This Happen To Me

A/N Here is my next one-shot. This is my first ever cross-over but it's different then any cross-over out there. At lest I think it is. I've never seen one like this before. I hope you all like it.

I don't own the characters of Yugioh or Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Doe brown eyes slowly started to open before they shut again because of the bright light. When he open them again, more slowly, he was able to look around to see were he was.

"A hospital? Why? How?" he slowly asked before saw one of his friends standing off to the side. "Joey?" he called out to.

Joey walked over as he gave the snow white hair teen a smile. "Hay Ryou. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine I guess. But what happened? Why am I laying here?' He asked with confusion in his voice.

"I found you at your home Ryou. You were beaten and left to die." Joey said as the anger in his eyes was not at Ryou but at his dark. The one that goes by the name Akifa or sometimes just Bakura.

When it all came back to him Ryou turn his head away from Joey. Ryou now remember what happened. What it was about.

Akifa was pissed because Joey was hanging around Ryou to much. At lest in Akifa's eyes he was. So When Ryou stood up to his dark about Joey he got knocked down. And knocked down hard and didn't stop until sometime after Ryou lost conscious.

"Ryou you can't let him do this to you. You have to tell someone or one day I may just find you…." Joey trailed off not able to finish what he was going to say.

"Tell who Joey?" Ryou said finally looking at him with eyes full of fear for his dark. "I can't go to the cops because his been dead for three millennia Joey and I can't go to the pharaoh. He can't do anything." Ryou said closed his eyes.

"Ryou I hate seeing like this. I…" Joey said as he let out a sigh before he reached out and took Ryou's hand in his. "I care for you Ryou." He said softly.

Ryou open his eyes as he looked at Joey with wide eyes that for a second were sparked with happiness before they disappeared. He didn't say anything just turned away. Ryou knew better then say anything to Joey. He knew his dark would find out and really would kill him. After all Ryou belong to Akifa.

Ryou heard Joey leave a short while later as Ryou slowly let the tears fall. He hated the pain, couldn't stand it but yet he could make it go away. He would never be rid of the pain and be able to be with the one that would make him happy.

"I know I've made mistakes but I'm so sick of my life. But with no where to go it would be easier to just fade away into the night." Ryou softly cried as he bit back a scream.

As he laid there Ryou wonder what he could have done to have all this happen to him. To get stuck with a dark like Akifa.

On the other side of the world in world that most didn't know about another teen was suffering but over a different pain. While Ryou was dealing with physical and mental abuse from one person this teen was dealing with that from different groups a people.

This secret world was a world of magic. This world had your good guys and your bad guys. Your lights and your darks just like the world they called the muggle world, non-magical world.

Just like the muggle world fight wars this one had a war going on as well. A war against the worst wizard they had seen in a while. He was known as the dark lord Voldemort.

In this world there was only one person that could kill the dark lord, or he-who-mustn't-be named. They really need to come up with a shorter name for him. This world had their hopes pin one this one person. Their savor.

Now granted most of them didn't realize what they were dong to this person, to this teen. While another group of dark wizards and witches just wanted him dead.

Yes his abuse was one that came from growing up in a war torn world. That and being the savor they were all looking to.

This teen's name was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Live, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Savor of the Wizarding World. These were just a few of the names that this teen was stuck with.

Right now the teen was sitting in his dead godfather's bedroom. He was sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them tightly, head buried in his arms while he rocked back and forth.

For the teen he could always heard the screams of the dead. He could hear everybody's screams but he just couldn't seem to make a sound. Nobody could hear his screams.

The war was slowly pushing him over the edge and he was barely hanging on. But the small piece of thread that was his sanity was getting thinner and thinner with each passing day.

Harry lost count of how many times he wishes he could start his life over again. So he tries to hold onto the memories when things were easier for him. He had very few of those memories to hold onto.

There were many things in this war that happen that he couldn't explain and even more things he wished he could erase. Things he wished he could do over again but he just couldn't.

"Why is this happening to me? Why am I Fate's whipping boy?" Harry said as he lift his head and place his chin on his arms.

"I know I've made mistakes. The biggest one got Sirius killed." Harry said softly as the tears kept falling and at a faster pace.

"But I really have no were to go. No one to turn to. I really hate my life!" Harry screamed as his magic shot out in waves shaking the house. But no one heard him or felt his magic. He was alone like always. Besides they wouldn't have noticed anyways. They never do.

Two boys from two different worlds with two different life styles but yet have a lot in common. Two boys that know they made mistakes, no were to go or anyone to turn to.

They both are fading into the night, both sick of their lives and just want to scream how could this happen to them.

A/N There you go. My first ever cross-over that is different then most. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews.


End file.
